Adventures of the Beacon Brigade
by WhiteNightBlade
Summary: Salem may be gone, but as long as humanity stays humanity, there will always be darkness coexisting alongside the light in their hearts, and from that darkness, comes the Grimm. With new Grimm running amok, a new generation of hunters will have to rise up, and who better to fill the void left by the great teams RWBY and JNPR than their own children?
1. V1 - Time Pt 1

**Chapter I: Time Pt. 1**

* * *

-Arthur POV-

* * *

They say that when a son grows up, he tends to emulate the father more than the mother, and seeing as how I find myself sitting as if I was meditating, I can't help but agree with that. The other people on this ship can't tell since I have my hood up, but in all honesty, my meditating isn't just to keep myself calm and centered, it's also to hide who I am. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't always this weary of attention, but once I started going to Signal, the mass amount of attention and somewhat unwarranted fame got a bit old. Sure, I can stand being in the spotlight, but at least let that spotlight be on me because of something I've done, not my parents and aunts and uncles. Besides, if anyone on this damned overflowing deathtrap of an airship deserves to be in the spotlight, it's the one person here who knows I'm keeping a low profile at the moment.

"Y'know Arthur, some people think that to look at a distance or maybe out a window helps with claustrophobia."

On second thought, maybe that praise isn't so deserved, "Summer, I swear to the gods, if you say I have claustrophobia one more time, I will hang you by that damn cape."

When I open my eyes and pull my hood down, I try to seem angry or at least annoyed, but those damned silver eyes have another gift: disarming one of any trace of annoyance. Then again, maybe it's a combination of the eyes and the smile, which I've heard had served aunt Ruby well when she was Summer's age and younger. Still, whatever the case, there was no disputing that Summer Rose Pine has two semblances, one of which is a pain in my ass. "What the hell? I have a little sister now. I should be able to withstand this 'puppy eye' move!"

Oh, come on! Not the pout too! "Aww! Then what secret weapon would I use on my dear cousin?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure something out, I'll just have to ask mom what the best way to become immune to those moves is. It'll help when we make the same team, and I become the leader." it's almost like Summer always forgets just who my parents are, so she forgets that when it comes to teasing and jokes, I can fire right back with greater force.

That look of worry on her face is so satisfying, but just a little less than the look of annoyance that takes over when she sees the smirk. A few moments pass… and then the unstoppable laughing comes. Summer and I knew each other our whole lives, in such a way that she's never really felt like a cousin to me, but more like the twin sister I never had. Although thinking back to how my older twin sisters, Cobalt and Juniper, act with each other, maybe we aren't that much like twins. Still, aside from the occasional mutual teasing and annoyances, Summer and I can't imagine what life would be like without each other. Honestly, I can't even fathom the idea of a life without any of my honorary family.

Suddenly seeing a hand wave across my vision makes me realize I stopped laughing, "Yeah Sum? What's up?"

Instinctually, she shakes her head at the unoriginal nickname, but the slight concern stays in her eyes, "You just stopped laughing and went into your 'deep thought' mode again. What did you think about this time?"

"Nothing really, just… how different life would be if you and the rest of us weren't here. Or how different the world might be if our parents, our aunts, and our uncles never met each other when they went here. It's just that the fact I can't imagine such a world, not even if I were to try."

I have to hand it to aunt Ruby and uncle Oscar, that smile their genetics gave their daughter is really something else, "Yeah. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

It's only after we stop talking to each other that the sudden silence around us registers, and the two of us turn to see the whole ship staring at us as they realize who we are. Before they can pounce on us with questions and all that crap, the screens in the airship come to life, and a little tune invades our ears. Usually, I'd call such an interruption at a time like this an answer to my prayers, but the familiar masculine voice kinda negates that, and all I can think is _'Oh great! Show up now and re-affirm their suspicions as to who I am. Just GREAT!'_

**_"Hey there, and welcome to Beacon Academy. My name is Jaune Arc, deputy headmaster of Beacon, as well as an old student like all of you. Speaking of which, each one of you is part of the privileged few who have the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. For the past century, though not without a few bumps on the road, our world has been experiencing an almost unbelievable time of peace. However, as I said before, there have been quite a few large… obstacles on the path toward this peace, and now it is your turn to answer the call of duty and uphold that peace as future huntsmen and huntresses. In applying to attend this academy, you have shown immense courage for said task, and in the words of an old friend 'one good turn deserves another.' The time has come for our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training needed to protect this world of ours."_**

Just briefly, as the hologram turns off and before I brace myself for the incoming assault of questions, I can't help but feel a sense of pride. After all, I remember how difficult it was for my father to remember those "bumps" and "obstacles" he mentioned, and how it took myself, my sisters, and our mom to comfort and help him with mentioning it. It may not be something I like thinking deeply about since it's my dad's traumas, but it's a better state of mind to be in than the one I find myself in right now… ugh…

"That was Jaune Arc!" "I'll bet he looks even cooler in person!" "Wait, you think that's his son?" "Holy Crap! That IS Arthur Arc!" "Over there! That's Arthur Arc and Summer Rose-Pine!" "You think he's single?"

Oh for the love of-

"Hey look! You can see Beacon out the windows!"

Knowing what's about to happen, I get out of my meditating position and get ready to roll out of the way. They want the view of Beacon? They can have it, doubly so if that means they'll get their focus off of Summer and me.

Luckily, they all rush to the windows, and I roll out of the way before they can splatter me onto the glass wall, grabbing onto Summer and helping her get out of the way as well. With everybody squeezing against the windows, Summer and I stand up off of the floor and stretch, the little Rose not looking so happy, "Arthur! I appreciate you making sure I don't get claustrophobia like you but do you really have to grab me and make us roll like a ball?!"

If this is what her mom was like when she came to Beacon, I can see that my mom had her work cut out for her back then, "For the love of all that is holy, I DON'T! HAVE! CLAUSTROPHOBIA! Besides, how else are you going to avoid crowds like that? You don't have your mom's semblance."

I still have no idea if that difference of semblances is a point of pride or embarrassment for Summer, but it always makes my dodging move valid, and her stubborn pout gives her defeat away, "Still, isn't there another way? Maybe just give me a warning instead?"

The devious grin I can feel growing practically casts a shadow of despair over the poor girl as she realizes what she unleashed, "What? And break my streak of saving you? I'm still on a _roll_ here."

Puns. I hate them. I hate the fact that they, unfortunately, run in the family, hell, my skin crawls every time I utter one, but the look of disgust on Summer's face makes the shame worth it. Until the next time I have absolutely no choice but to make a pun, I'll leave that job to my mom and sisters. While my poor cousin keeps trying to purge her mind of that stupid excuse for humor, I realize that the loud exclamations of awe and wonder at the window seem to have stopped and have been replaced with more whispers. For once, I'm glad I don't have faunus hearing like Bianca or Melody; otherwise, I'd probably be turning red as aunt Ruby's cloak from what I'm sure they're all whispering to each other.

"You know what Summer?" the exhaustion in my voice makes my cousins misery all but forgotten, "If I could change just one thing about our lives, it would be the fact that we have to deal with our parents' fame. I'll bet you that half this ship sees me as the son of Jaune Arc, while the other half sees me as the son of Yang Xiao Long-Arc. Nobody here sees me as Arthur Pendragon Arc."

Summer smiles sadly as she nods, "I know how you feel. With dad being the headmaster of Beacon and mom being the number-one-ranked huntress on Remnant, I know the feeling of being in the spotlight because of your parents. We all do. Every member of the brigade."

My long groan probably got my answer across, but I speak all the same, "This day, right here, is the reason why I always hated that title we were given. Even when we get our teams, the eight of us will still never be referred to as anything other than the 'Beacon Brigade'!"

Unlike me, Summer never seemed to mind the name, a fact that re-established itself in my mind when she spoke again, "That's not too bad. Besides, we both know that was a little name given out of love and endearment, so it's not something I'm trying to escape from any time soon."

That's Summer for you, always manages to see the upside and never seems to mind about much of anything. Still, she has a point. I mean, seventeen years ago, not only was I born, but so was Summer, and six other children of the surviving members of teams RWBY and JNPR. The fact that we were all born in the same year was nothing short of a miracle, but it wasn't until I declared that we were all planning on going to Beacon Academy that we finally got a name. Once they heard me announce that myself, Summer, Bianca, Noelle, Kara, Genji, Rachel, and even Cameron were planning to go to Beacon, aunt Nora took to calling all of us the "Beacon Brigade," and the name stuck for our whole time at Signal. It got old pretty quickly for me, but that's just me, the guy who is always patient when it comes to friends, but never when it comes to family.

The sound of gears turning pulls me out of my thoughts, and I turn to see the door of the airship open and the courtyard of Beacon waiting to be overrun. To say that invasion of bodies didn't take long would be an understatement. Eh, I can't really blame them, unlike me and- er- Summer and I, dammit Noelle, all of those students have been fed a dream of what it's like to be a hunter. Unlike the members of the Beacon Brigade, they don't know about the secret war that our parents fought together, and the monsters they had to face, and I'm not talking about Grimm.

Oh well, if Summer knew what I was thinking about, she'd probably tell me to stop it and just enjoy this moment, so I might as well. While the rest of the airship's occupants sped off towards the auditorium, Summer and I managed to stay behind, and we found ourselves standing in the very spot where her mother and my father met. I knew it would be surreal to find myself there, but even I wasn't ready for how surreal the feeling was. Twenty-two years ago, at this very spot at the foot of the statue, a small girl in a red cape named Ruby Rose found herself in a crater of her own making, and a tall, inexperienced boy in a hoodie named Jaune Arc helped her to her feet. That was the day that our whole family really started, with the two leaders of two teams keeping each other company.

Now here we are, the son of that tall boy, and the daughter of that caped girl, repeating the cycle. Only, unlike my father, I'm not dressed in a hoodie and carrying around a sword I don't know how to use. I'm still in my so-called "signature" outfit, as Cameron calls it, of white and black steel-toed combat boots, my black cargo pants with knee pads and gold details, my white hooded jacket with a black shirt beneath it, and a gold gauntlet with the Arc family crest on top of my left forearm. Hanging on my back, ready for my right hand to grab it, is the handle of my sword, which I crafted myself. Except, unlike Crocea Mors, my sword is a bit longer, and its sheath doesn't change into a shield. Actually, it doesn't change into anything at all, but I think I'll hold on to my surprise for a bit, at least until the initiation.

As for Summer, she's not a carbon copy of her mother either. Instead of a cape, she's wearing a long black cloak over an unzipped black and grey jacket, following the same color scheme as aunt Ruby, and the outfit looks like she came out of a videogame where keys were the size of swords. Another difference, the bottom of the jacket flows out over the top of her combat skirt, which looked tighter and didn't stand out as her mothers did. She still wears black leggings and the same high-top boots, but she has pouches of ammunition on her thighs, and her weapon hung across her back like mine. Looking at her, it's also easy to tell that while she takes after her mother's fashion, her face is where the genes genuinely cross. Her tan skin is more reminiscent of her father, an inherited genetic trait from his days as a farm boy, but her black hair hung down to her shoulders and was a lighter black than aunt Ruby's. The red tips were still there, but those red tips, silver eyes, and facial structure were all she got from her mother.

The warm smile on her face was infectious as it spread to mine when she turned to me with practically sparkling silver eyes, "You feel it too, don't you?"

I didn't think this smile she priority shipped to my face could grow any more prominent, but I can feel it building, "Yeah… all those stories we were told? They all started right here, where your mom and my dad first met and became friends."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the most determined look I've ever seen in those silver eyes revealed itself to the world, "And now it's our turn!"

Once again, I find myself chuckling at the paradox that is my dear cousin. Sometimes she's as shy and quiet as her parents were said to be at our age, but then she gets these moments where people can look into her eyes and see a burning silver fire that not even Grimm can put out. Mom likes to say that she learned how to be determined like that from me, and while I can't argue with that, I also can't help but think about how that determination of mine had waned since I discovered my semblance. Hopefully, Beacon will at least teach me how to control it, but I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Alright!" Summer's energy is really starting to shine through as she starts backpedaling to the auditorium, "Now let's not make the same mistake our parents did and get go_AH_!"

The next thing I know, Rose 2.0 has connected her face to the ground and a quiet giggle worms into my ears, "My apologies Summer, I just couldn't help myself."

I wonder if I can laugh without it being rude, but that answer will have to wait until after I'm done laughing anyway, "Now we're really following our parent's footsteps, right Noelle?"

Looking to the immediate right of Summer's downed and groaning form to find a pale girl with even paler blue eyes whispering the mischief that's hiding behind that polite smile. I have to admit, seeing just how similar Noelle Schnee is to what her mother Weiss looked like at Beacon, I can understand why my dad might've been so smitten with her. Just like her mother in the old photos, Noelle was only two inches taller than Summer, standing at about five and a half feet, and her body was lean but strengthened like a ballerina. While in the old pictures, her mother wore a combat skirt with knee-high laced boots, Noelle seemed to emulate her aunt Winter, laceless white boots that shined so bright it's blinding. Above the shoes was where her aunt Winter came in, as she's always in black leggings, an overlapping coat colored a cross between dark blue and grey, but with the sleeves being the same white as the boots. I can see the pommel of her weapon hanging from her hip, which I recognize and frown at, "Noelle? You sure that's the weapon you want to use here?"

That fake polite smile turns more warm and genuine as she pushes her braided ponytail back over her left shoulder, "I couldn't imagine myself without it."

My frown seems to form a smile, but it's easy for both of us to tell it was a saddened one. I can see it's in its cutlass mode as it hangs from her hip, but as much as I wish she did, Noelle did not make that it's only setting, and its other form is no gun. As much as I hate that weapon, I can't fault the sentiment that came from its creation, so I nod in respect as I walk over to try and help Summer back up. "Try" being the operative word, "NOELLE!"

Before I can even reach my hand down to lift her, Summer leaps to her feet and tackles the young Schnee into a hug, no doubt what's causing those cracking sounds I hear coming from the poor heiress, "SUMMER! WILL YOU STOP THIS?!"

"NOPE!" welp, it was nice knowing Noelle for the past seventeen years, "NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!"

She's not the least bit mad, the tone of her voice and that damned smile makes that clear, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to punish someone, as evident by that one magic word passed down from her mother, "Come on, Noelle. We both know there's no escape when she gets into that phase."

"YES, THERE IS! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION WITH HER! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST HELP?!"

Because it won't be much longer. "I dunno, Snowflake. Then everyone would know my secret."

In all honesty, it's just the promise of freshly baked cookies, mom and dad both taught me how to try to be immune to Summer's childishness. While that may never really work for anybody, even me at times, I don't really have that much to worry about since dad taught me tricks on how to escape sister-like charm. Hey, the man may be an overgrown goof at times, but living with seven sisters taught him a lot about escape artistry, a nice little pound of knowledge which he passed down to me. Both of my parents had to deal with their own version of Summer in her mother, so they combined the wisdom of dealing with a sister-like figure and in dealing with a female Rose.

Though I digress, and just as I predicted, Noelle had had enough, "ALRIGHT I'M SORRY! NOW UNHAND ME YOU DOLT!"

One thing I love about Noelle, she may be proud and stubborn, but not nearly as proud and stubborn as her mother was when she started at Beacon. Dad told me that after having Noelle and thinking back to how she had acted towards her team and team JNPR, Weiss Schnee made sure to have her hang out with all of us as often as possible so that she could be more humble. Judging from the way that Noelle seems to be returning the new hug from Summer after taking a minute to hesitate, I'd say she's made some real progress, "This doesn't mean I forgive you for collapsing on top of me."

I guess the only traces of stubborn pride left are from the Schnee genetics, "Shut it and enjoy the moment, Snowflake."

She tries to snark back to me, but I join in on the hug before she can release a sound from her open mouth, "That's an order."

Stuttering? Check.

Surrendering to the hug? Check.

Blushing? BONUS POINTS!

"THIS IS AWESOME! All we need now is the rest of the Brigade, and we'll be golden! Well? COME ON! LET'S GO!"

Without a second thought, Summer spins on her heels and bolts for the auditorium, obviously excited to see her father speak, but Noelle and I hang back for a bit, "You always did warn her to watch where she was going."

My smile grows with hers, "And you always told her just to be herself, so who exactly is to blame for her falling over?"

I imagine if my grin became any more predatory I'd probably look like a hungry Beowulf, "I believe it's the girl who decided to follow the theme of 'following our legacies' and as such, purposefully tripped the short girl with black and red hair. Of course, you forgot that when aunt Ruby tripped on your mom's luggage, it was an accident and not purposefully done by your mom, I mean, even for a Schnee, that was pretty _cold_ Snowflake."

_'OH FOR THE LOVE OF- I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO SAY IT! DAMMIT STUPID XIAO LONG GENETICS!'_ "Ugh, sorry about that. Even my skin is crawling."

Her dark chuckling tells me that she doesn't seem to mind, since hearing the words come out of my mouth was punishment enough for me, "Oh if you think that awful excuse of a joke is the only punishment you'll be receiving, you are _dead_ wrong."

Neither of us knows how long we're going to continue this staring contest, but the cracking of a smile on her face tells me not much longer. With a scoff, she turns away, "Damn. Why can't anyone stay angry with you or Summer? It's almost as if you two have a magical ability to kill any feelings of annoyance towards you."

"Well, I don't know about Sum, but as for me, that's just my charm~."

I have to say, if I were my dad, I probably would've had a massive blow to my ego from Noelle's guffaw, but unlike my dad, I don't really care about that because we both know I'm not serious, "Dear gods above, you really are your father's son!"

I shrug, "Eh, the only problem I have with that title is that it's all everybody knows me for. At least you and the rest of our little Brigade see me for me."

That amused smirk on her face fades away, and it's almost immediately replaced with another warm smile as she puts her hand on my shoulder, "That will change in time, Arthur. Besides, you're not the only one with that kind of problem; the outside world only sees each one of us as our parents' offspring. Beacon will give us the chance to change that, and I know that you'll be one of the team leaders that will get that point across."

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! QUIT HAVIN' A MOMENT AND HURRY UP!"

Oh yeah, sometimes I forget about those moments that remind all of us that Summer isn't exactly like her mother, "SUMMER!"

I may not be able to see her face past my fingers as they're covering my eyes, but I can tell Noelle is flustered beyond imagining, though I don't know why she should be since neither of us wants to go down that road. She should just follow my lead, sigh and chuckle at such a ridiculous idea. Or… maybe not considering that glare she's blasting me with… ah whatever, time to let out the more bearable Xiao-Long genetics and just go with the flow, "Oh come on, Noelle. It was a little bit funny."

Uh-oh, that single raised eyebrow tells me it's time to either shut-up or put-up, "Alright, alright, your highness. I'll put in a word with the young jester and inform her that such unfledged rumor is not to be made a joke of." Put-up it is, like always.

The sharp little intake of breath is there for me to hear, but I start walking past its origin point to catch up with Summer before that empty air turns into angry words, "You can yell at me later, but for now, let's just keep Summer from spreading rumors without us around to deny them."

Eventually, I hear the rapid sounds of more footsteps catching up to me, and I once again smirk at the sigh of defeat. I guess the satisfaction of hearing people sigh and exhaust themselves because of me and my personality is part of my mother's genes. Maybe there's more of my mother in me than I thought, but that's not what matters. Once we reach the door, I turn to look at Summer and Noelle again, and in their eyes are the same thoughts and feelings that I'm having. The three of us, along with the rest of our Brigade, we are the sons and daughters of huntsmen and huntresses who have become legends. Others would probably believe that we've come here to Beacon to follow the legacies of those who came before, but the truth is, we're here to create our legacies. Our own stories for people to try and live up to. Our own little misadventures.

"You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready!"

"Do you even feel the need to ask?"

I don't know if smiles get any wider than mine, "Let's do this."

Truth be told, no matter how many times I've been in this chamber, there's just something special about walking into the Beacon auditorium to take part in the initiation. Mom and dad showed me pictures of the hall before we talked about going to the academy, and the only difference between the chamber then and now is that the paint job is much newer. Or the ceiling is at least, and I can't really tell if the walls are the same with the vast number of people crowding the space. Hell, I'm six-foot-one, yet all I can see of the walls are what surrounds the windows, but nothing beneath them.

I feel a hand gripping mine like a vice, and I look down to see Summer staying close to me, apparently trying to separate herself, Noelle and I from those in the room we don't know. It's pretty apparent to see Noelle attempting to stifle a cooing sound at the adorable childishness that my cousin can turn into. Have I mentioned how amazing it is that Summer can turn from group mother to bashful wallflower to mischievous brat almost at the drop of a hat? As I said, it's mind-blowing!

Though when she turns into the spitting image of her mother like this, I seem to turn into my mother, devious smile and all, "What's wrong, Sum? Feeling claustrophobic?"

She thinks her glare can hide it, but I can see those upwards angles at the corners of her mouth, maybe now she'll lay back a bit with the whole claustrophobic nonsense.

**"AAAAARRRRRTTTTTIIIIIEEEEE!"**

"Aw hell…"

Those two words and a silent apology to all of the faunus in the room was about all I could muster before I found myself flying through the massive sea of bodies with what felt like a rocket gut-checking me. I swear, if I do end up being a team leader and have this walking demon of destruction on that team, I'm going to have a talk with uncle Oscar about getting paid for dealing with this for four straight years. "KARA! CAN'T BR- CAN'T… BREATHE!"

Remnant, meet Lie Kara, the mascot of the Beacon Brigade, and a living incarnation of chaos. While Kara's personality obviously takes after her mother, it's probably the most ironic paradox there is that she acts like her mother, but looks almost complementary to her father. Her hair is cut like her mothers, but its black color with a small streak of ginger red down the side, along with her pink eyes, are all attributes of her father, Ren. Unlike her father, however, her height is definitely on the short side, even shorter than Summer, and her outfit is like something out of a fashion magazine made strictly for girls of the Valkyrie family. Her black and orange-laced boots reach the middle of her shin, where white wool sticks out all around the circumference. Right above the boots are a pair of black leggings that lead into a short black skirt with orange patterns along the hem. Above the skirt is the tail of a thick, short-sleeved, ginger-colored coat, with an opening above her chest and with pink, black fur wrapping around her waist beneath a pink leather belt. She also wears an arm sleeve on her left arm, the same color as the leggings.

"Kara, I believe he's trying to tell you something. You'll suffocate him if you keep putting weight on his lungs like that."

The sassy voice is all I can register as my surroundings go black, but my senses begin to return in time to feel myself being lifted like a stuffed toy being squeezed by the claw machine. With the return of my sight, I look to see narrowed teal eyes and the most serene yet amused smile I've ever witnessed. "Genji, could you please just help get your sister offa me?"

Honestly, it's just so fitting that Kara emulates their mother while Genji follows after their father. His face and hair length is the same as uncle Ren's used to be, only Genji's hair is colored like aunt Nora's, and with a black streak. With him being about an inch taller than me, I'd probably say his hair is about half of Summer's height. While his "color scheme" is the same as his father's, the back of Genji's coat only goes to the bottom of his ass. The jacket is the same dull green as his father's, but there are more colors present like the black on the sleeves, the intricate gold details along the edges of the black fabric, and the golden emblem of a lotus with an orb floating above it on the back of the coat. The sleeves reach halfway down his forearm, which is then covered with black fingerless gloves. Then there's the bottom half of his outfit, which is just a pair of white slacks and black boots.

"Kara, please let go of our friend before he dies from lack of oxygen."

"Sure thing Genji~!"

Cobalt tells me that I've been dropped before, but I doubt I fell onto my ass as unceremoniously as this the last time. The fall to the ground was so sudden and rough I imagine there would be a small dust cloud if I were living in a cartoon show. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem at all Arthur."

I will say this, one thing I can admire most about Genji is his ability to control his sass and revert to the Lie family calmness. Maybe he could teach me how to do the same with my sarcasm and dumb puns.

"Look! It's Arthur Arc with Lie Genji and Kara! The kids of team JNPR!"

Then he could help me with my annoyance of being in the spotlight because of my parents. Then again, the narrowing of his eyes tells me that he doesn't seem to fare any better with that fame than the rest of us do. Unfortunately, the number of eyes on us keeps growing as Summer and Noelle catch up to us, the latter reattaching her impressive and pristine facade for the watchful spectators. Summer, all the while cheered and tackled Kara into a hug, which I'm pretty sure she started to regret before we could all hear the sound of bones cracking. I know that sound is making the spectators uncomfortable, seeing as how they're beginning to lean away.

"Arthur, they would perhaps be a bit more at ease if you were to lessen up that fist and stop making it look like an army surrounds us."

Wait, what? Oh… Noelle's right, I didn't even realize…

"Sorry…" loosening the pressure, I make a note to work harder on keeping that frustration under control. "I… I didn't know…"

Since I'm staring down at my right hand, Summer takes the initiative to grab onto my left and squeezes it reassuringly. I can feel Genji doing the same on my shoulder… man, what would I do without these guys?

Raising my head back up, I can see that the surrounding eyes have turned away, save for the occasional glance in our direction every few seconds. I don't give other people enough credit, they're able to see when someone is uncomfortable with that sudden attention. That doesn't mean we've seen the last of it, not by a long shot, but at least I don't have to deal with all that for the whole day before initiation.

"Hey, Arthur?" Summer's whispering is barely able to reach my ears, but it does, so I turn down to her, "Have you heard anything from Bianca?"

My head shaking says "no," but I'm certain my face says "unfortunately no." I'll admit, I wasn't all that certain that Bianca would actually come to Beacon with us. While Genji and Kara's parents are the headmaster and combat instructor of Haven Academy, they still insisted on their kids coming to Beacon, where they went. Bianca's grandfather isn't faculty of Haven Academy, but he's still pretty involved in his spare time, which he only has so much of left. Considering what happened to her father, I would never bring myself to hold it against her to go to Haven instead.

Judging by the worry on Summer's face though, I'd say she sees the slight fear and disappointment I'm feeling in my stomach. That repentant look of senseless guilt and sadness only makes the churning worse, so I grab onto her and hope that pressing her into this jumping stomach will help us both, "It's okay Sum. It's not anyone's fault. We all knew that there was a possibility she wouldn't be with us when we heard about her grandfather's diagnosis."

I don't need to ask the rest if they heard me, seeing Noelle's crestfallen face find her shoes to be the single most exciting sight in the building, feeling Kara join in on the hug, and Genji tightening his hold on my shoulder. Usually, they would all tease me about Bianca and me, but we all know that would be in poor taste at the moment, even my mom wouldn't think of doing so. Our little moment seems to cease the second-long glances, and the five of us are all back in our small world together. At least until the sound of a microphone turning on takes our attention to the stage.

After a few taps on the microphone, a familiar voice clears their throat in preparation to speak, "I can't promise this will be brief, but you never really know."

Behind the microphone is none other than the headmaster of Beacon himself, Oscar Pine, the farm boy-turned-huntsman. Unlike his predecessor, Ozpin, Summer's father hadn't developed any gray, which is expected considering he's younger than even my father. He wears a dark green trench coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black lines making leaf-like patterns all over the front and back. Below, he wears charcoal black slacks above brown worker boots. Beneath the opening of the trench coat is a green dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, and a leather-brown vest on top.

What's funny is that while Professor Pine follows the example of Ozpin with his outfit, he kept the colors similar to that of a working man. I remember one time, when we were all about nine years old, Cameron asked him why he wore such high-end clothes, but kept them in dull colors, making himself look more of an ordinary man. He looked us all straight in the eyes and told us that he was nothing more than an average man, and it was wise to keep one's self humble and remember simple beginnings.

Although the good headmaster isn't the only one on the stage who came from simple beginnings, and for the hundredth time today, I smile at the embarrassed form of my old man. While I've got the same mop of hair he had in Beacon, dad changed to a more regular and short cut, and the well-grown blond beard made up for the losses on top of his head. From the floor, the only scar I can see is the one running down his left eye, but I know there's more I can't see from here. He ditched the hoodie and jeans a long time ago, and since then he's taken up a dark blue long coat with slits in the center of the front and back covering his pants and a raised collar surrounding his neck. On top of the jacket, he wears a broad chest plate of white and gold armor covering his whole chest and his back, with the same armor on the tops of his shoulders, his biceps, his boots and shins, and gauntlets cover his forearms below his black padded fingerless gloves.

On his waist, he's wearing a belt of the same armor, on top of a red sash of fabric. I wonder how many of these other hoping-to-be students know the reason why he wears that sash, or if only those of us who grew up around the man know it. Well, at least I don't have to worry about his mood, as I can see the embarrassment and worry on his face, or at least, the worry I'm able to recognize as his son. Mom, Cobalt, Juniper and I all understand, of course, give him a squadron or a classroom with a limited or controlled number of people, and he'll be as confident as can be, but like Juniper and I, he's not all that comfortable with a massive crowd. It's mom and Cobalt that take up the thrill-seeking and attention-basking side of the family. Besides, with the recording for the bullhead, my dad didn't have an audience as he was speaking, but now here he is, just waiting for uncle Oscar to make his speech.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Oscar Pine, and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Now if you were expecting some sort of motivational speech from a former alum such as my deputy here," when he gestured to my dad, I couldn't stop myself from silently laughing at his embarrassment skyrocketing, "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

The murmurs around me seem to indicate some worry in the crowd from his words, not that I blame them since I'm feeling the same, "You see, I never went to Beacon Academy, or any combat school when I was your age and younger. For the first fourteen years of my life, I lived as nothing more than a simple orphan working on his aunt's farm, never even considering the idea that one day, I would leave that life behind and forge my path as a huntsman. If you were to meet my younger self, and tell him that he would become not only a huntsman but the headmaster of one of the most prestigious academies in the world, he'd have thought you mad. Yet here I am. Looking out at all of your eager faces, I'm reminded of when I first started training to become a huntsman. It was when I met another huntsman. He was very old, very experienced, but very broken."

Wait… he's not gonna - "This old huntsman, he lived a long life, one filled with pain, misery, guilt, but most importantly, helplessness. He was a man on a mission, the mission to save the world, and he spent so much of his life on this mission that it took away his spirit. Unfortunately, he knew of no other purpose to live other than his mission to save the world, and it was that helplessness that took away his hope… that changed his mission from saving the world to merely meeting his end.

"But as much as he wished to die, he also wished to make up for the things he had done in attempting to save the world. To that end, he used me. He taught me everything I know about being a huntsman, but he and I learned something together. Even if some Grimm God or Goddess were running amok, defeating them would not save the world, it would merely open the door to new threats, be it criminal or Grimm. If you are confused as to why you have come here, please allow me to put it bluntly: huntsmen and huntresses are not meant to save the world, rather, they are meant to protect its people."

The murmurs and whispers are gone, but judging from the dumbstruck and confused looks on everyone's faces, the feelings of worry are still very much present, and he knows it, "If you came here hoping to 'save the world' from all that threatens it, you've come to the wrong place. Such thoughts and beliefs are not those of a hunter. That is why you are here, for us to teach you, just as the old man I spoke of did for me. To be a huntsman, to be a hero, you must not burden yourself with the responsibilities of the whole world, but merely carry focus on saving the people, one at a time. You do that, and I can most certainly assure you, that there will have been no generation of huntsmen and huntresses as fierce as you. Wouldn't you agree, Jaune?"

I don't even know what to think, and judging from the look on his face, neither does my dad. That doesn't last long though, seeing a small smile and determined look take charge over his shell-shock, "I would, professor." he doesn't have to scan the crowd to know where I'm standing, and once his eyes lock onto mine, the smile grows, "Indeed I would."

Now I really and truly have absolutely no clue at all what I'm supposed to think or do, not even Noelle based on the lack of any calm and collected facade. The whole room is shocked to silence, but unlike the rest of the masses, only the five of us, along with Cameron and Rachel if they're here, know every single thing he's been talking about. We were told the truth about Ozpin, Salem, the relics, our parents told us everything. They told us about the brother gods, they told us about humanity's second chance, they told us about Ozpin's and Salem's curses, they told us how they finally beat Salem, they told us how they freed Ozpin, and they told us how they were able to stop the brothers from destroying us all… again. Though no one else on Remnant knows the whole truth about what our parents did, they knew enough about what they had done that could have been recognized. That's how they made their fame, being known as the ones who killed Adam Taurus, the ones who reformed the White Fang, the ones who stopped the Attack on Haven, but they don't know anything of the reasons for that journey. I thought for a minute that uncle Oscar was going to reveal everything, and in a way he did, but it was enough to shock all of us while keeping the rest in the dark… that man is nothing if not intelligent.

"Now then, initiation begins tomorrow at eight o'clock, sharp, so spread yourselves out and get some rest, you're going to need it."

It took a few moments, but eventually, the words broke everyone out of their stupor, and everyone started heading to the ballroom. I look over to the mass of bodies to see Noelle, Genji, and Kara following the group, but Summer seems to be frozen in place, staring and smiling at her old man. He's busy talking to my old man, so I take it upon myself to get Summer's attention, "Come on Sum, they're busy right now. We'll have plenty of time to talk to them after the initiation."

She looks back to me and gives me a small nod, "I know, I know. I just can't help it, can you?"

"No, I can't." I smile right back as we catch up with everyone else, but we turn around one more time, "We all get it. Sometimes even the kids can be proud of their parents once in a while."

Summer nods so fast I can't count how many times, "Alright, enough stalling, let's go catch up with the others!"

I make to reply, but she's sprinting down the hall before any sound can escape my throat, "RACE YA THERE!"

Chuckling and shaking my head, I immediately follow after her, "YOU'RE ON!"

* * *

-Noelle POV-

* * *

I swear to whatever gods once called this planet home, all of my friends are nothing more than overgrown children. How else can one explain this six-foot-one tall dunce racing a five-foot-four dolt through a hallway teeming with soon-to-be hunters? And do not get me started with Kara. My mother must have been over the broken moon when she was placed on a different team than Kara's mother. Once the dunce and dolt fall to their knees and pant their lives out, I cannot help but shake my head, "Whatever am I to do with you dolts?"

"Oh come off it, Princess! You know you love these two, just like the rest of us commoners."

None of us need to turn our heads to know who that came from, that accent is a dead giveaway. Arthur begins to laugh as he picks up his lilac eyes, "Oh so you love me, huh Cameron?"

Even his laughter carries that unique accent, "Yeah, but not quite the way the people I've spoken to love your parents."

If my mother were to hear that joke return, she'd be rendered utterly speechless. I, on the other hand, don't care how scandalous that remark is, as the look of shock and boiling anger is so satisfying to see on Arthur's face and enough to make me laugh as though there is no tomorrow. The whole time I can only barely register the other laughing fools around me. "Cameron! Quit it with that joke! Honestly, you know it's torturous for him to remember that."

Ah yes, finally, someone else who takes the responsibility of group guardian alongside me. Thank the gods for Rachel Scarlatina, "Yes mum."

Upon hearing a small 'eep,' I sigh in defeat, of course, Cameron takes advantage of the easily flustered nature Rachel inherited from her mother. Though, looking up at the two, I find myself smiling at the obvious care for one another we all see in their eyes. One might compare those two to Kara and Genji's parents, but more complicated on their part. Anyway, neither their situation nor their wardrobes seemed to have changed in all of the years that I've known them. Cameron is in his usual outfit of a crimson leather trench coat with a belt of pouches, diamond patterned padding on the shoulders, down the sleeves, and down the spine. Beneath the jacket is a white button-down shirt, a red tie on the collar, and a brown vest between the coat and shirt. Just peeking out from the vest pocket is the chain for his pocket watch. Below, all I can see is his dark brown slacks and black boots with latches up the front, and the coat conceals the leather straps where he keeps his melee weapons. The only weapons I can see are his… ugh, "Terminators." Why he insists upon calling his gauntlets that, I have no idea. Perhaps he thinks it fits regarding what else they do, but I find the name rather distasteful.

Rachel, simultaneously, has not changed her "style" any more than the last time I saw her, not even the long brown hair around the rabbit ears had changed. Unlike her mother, she decided not to partake on a jumpsuit, rather deferring to a green outdoors shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a sleeveless, hooded red jacket with fake fur on the collar and edge of the hood. Both the shirt and coat are rather tight, so they show off the rather impressive figure she also inherited, and even further shown off by the thigh-high boots following the same design as the jacket, just below the green short shorts, emphasizing the smallest amount of skin. Over the bottom of the boots, her weapons "Lucky Feet" surround the feet and ankles.

The two children of team CFVY, along with the children of team JNPR and most of team RWBY, all here like we planned for all of these years, "It would seem that the 'Beacon Brigade' is near full strength."

"Yeah…" oh no, seeing Arthur's crestfallen look immediately points out my indiscretion, "Though, not quite."

I make to approach him, to at least try to make it up to him, but Summer takes his hand in hers before I can lift a single foot, "We know, Arthur. We're all upset, but it can't be helped. You and I would have done the same thing if it was gramp- uh, I mean, papa Tai, back in Vacuo. Same with Kara and Genji if it was one of their parents."

Looking over to the twins, Arthur sees them nod and smile in support and understanding, which I make sure to do myself when he turns to me, "Same here, Arc. We all knew something like this would happen when we hear about mister Belladonna's diagnosis."

Well, at least he's able to smile somewhat as he starts nodding, "Yeah, I know. It's just, all of our lives, we've had to deal with being in the spotlight for our parents' actions, and when we decided to come here together, it was our chance for us to make our own marks, together. Now, without all of us here… I don't know. It just doesn't feel quite as right or special or whatever."

"Cheer up mate." Cameron takes the initiative next and puts a hand upon Arthur's shoulder once he walks the rest of the way to him, "You've still got the seven of us blokes, and that's gotta count for something, yeah?"

"Alistair is right, Arthur, there's still-" wait a minute, "Cameron? You said seven. Not including Arthur, there's only six of us."

"Not when you also count me, Noelle!"

Before any of us can even register what's happening, a soft but cheerful voice draws our attention over to Arthur, who has two bonny arms swaddling his torso and a pair of black cat ears peeking over his shoulder, "And just like that, we're all here."

The utter shock that's preventing any coherent thought from making it to my voice must show on my face, because the second I turn back to Cameron, he begins laughing like a man who just won a lottery. Circling my head back to Summer, I see the same shock in her wide eyes and open jaw, but it's all focused on the cat ears, the long and curled black hair, and the shimmering golden eyes on the face below.

Arthur is too frozen in the contagious virus of stupefaction to turn and face those eyes, but Summer's shaking voice seems to cut through, "B-BIANCA?!"

Summer's exclamation efficiently eradicates the stalemate between Arthur's shock and his frozen state, causing his head to whirl around and lock eyes with Bianca. The sudden realization of the position they were in sunk into Bianca's mind just as quickly, and she jumped back from the dunce, her eighteen karat gold orbs displaying disappointment just above an embarrassed blush. Other than the mixed emotions upon her features, Bianca looks just as ready as the rest of us. Sheathed on both sides of her hips are her two katanas, Solar and Lunar, and slung across the back of the open cloak is her quiver filled with dust-infused arrows. Beneath the open cloak is a pair of black pants and an equally black sleeveless athletic shirt, hugging her body as tight as one of Kara's hugs. On her left arm is a disconnected sleeve, running from her wrist to the middle of her bicep, and made from a different material than the rest of her outfit. I must confess, seeing just how much emphasis her outfit puts on her frame makes me glad I'm more reminiscent of my aunt Winter than my mother.

It takes a moment, but eventually, Cameron stops laughing and discerns now is the time to explain, "She called to let me an' Rachel know she was comin'. She just wanted it to be a surprise for you five."

All our eyes turn back to Bianca, whose earlier confidence seems to have jumped out the window as she slightly shifts uncomfortably, "I hope I didn't worry you guys too much."

Arthur shakes himself out of his new stupor and begins to look a bit disheartened, "What about your grandfather? We thought you were gonna go to Haven so you'd be close by."

"I… I thought about it," Bianca hesitantly confesses, followed by a light of mirth in her eyes as she looks back up, "but he and Goma Kali assured me they'd be fine and insisted I go with you guys to Beacon. I have to admit though; I feel a bit guilty though. I wanted to come to Beacon with you all so bad that it didn't take much convincing."

Summer and I both make to reassure her ourselves, but Arthur puts his hand up before we can let out a sound, "I don't blame you, but in my opinion, if they knew that being here is what you wanted, then it was definitely what they wanted. If there's one thing I know about your grandparents, it's that they love you and all they really want is for you to be happy. You think you'll be happy here, slumming it with us?"

I'm not sure who's more offended by that ridiculous claim, myself or Bianca, "Speak for yourself, Arc! I'm a rather fantastic company to have."

"Ignore Snowflake over there."

I want to retort again, but Bianca's giggling stays my tongue, "To be here? With you all? I don't think anything would make me happier."

The rest of us look at each other with no expression, knowing that if the faunus girl had more confidence, she would have left out the 'all'. Then, we all notice the lack of noise around us and look to find not whispers, as per usual around us, but smiles. Thank the gods! Maybe now the whole school will assist us with those two.

**"LOOK OUT REMNANT! THE BEACON BRIGADE IS HERE TO ROCK!"**

"KARA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD?!"

"I think I've gone deaf."

"Kara, no shouting."

"Then again, maybe Haven wasn't such a bad idea."

"Tired of us already Bianca? How could you?!"

My ears are ringing so loud I can't even hear myself sigh, though, for some reason, Cameron's uproarious laughter penetrates the ringing, "Oh cheer up Ice Queen! You an' I both know, these next four years are gonna be a damn good time!"

* * *

**A/N's: Look out Remnant indeed!**

**Hey everyone, so, for those of you who are here either from "Earth to Remnant" or "Hidden Kingdom", I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated them in a while. The truth is, not only have I had the longest and most difficult bout of writer's block I've ever experienced, and I've also been dealing with a lot of personal issues that have suspended my will to actually get some writing in. This story right here and a few other different projects have been the biggest parts of my process in dealing with this crap I've got going on. Plus, I've been planning and looking forward to this one for a while so I can almost guarantee that the chapters will be more periodic than sporadic.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little introduction here. This is just a little meet & greet with the new players, all of whom you'll get to know better as you learn their history, and get to see them in action. Very special thanks to BlackLight181, for beta-reading this thing, and also being another major help in dealing with this writer's block. The man is not only an awesome writer, but he's also an awesome person, so be sure to show some support and check out his stories. Be sure to leave some comments, suggestions, and whatnot in the review section, I'm always looking for some constructive criticism and suggestions on how I could improve, so please help me out with that, I'd really appreciate it!**

**I do not own _RWBY_, it is the property of the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. All that I'm claiming to own are my OC's.**

**'Til next time!**


	2. V1 - Time Pt 2

**Chapter II: Time Pt. 2**

* * *

-Arthur POV-

* * *

"Don't. Even. Think about it, Kara."

"Aww! You're no fun in the morning, Artie!"

If being 'no fun in the morning' means 'anticipating and stopping a disaster', then yes, I certainly am. Such an eccentric wake-up call is one that I'm very much used to, from both the numerous sleep-overs we had when we were little, and from my own experience with two older sisters. I don't even have to open my eyes to know that Kara had already reeled her foot back in preparation to kick me awake. She's quick though, by the time my eyes are halfway open, she already delicately placed her foot on the ground and started whistling innocently.

"Y'know Kara, if being a huntress doesn't work out, you could maybe try acting."

Effectively eradicating any lingering guilt or humor, she just looks right back down at my eyes and says, "Aw, so sweet of you Artie, then I can get in front of a camera and tell the whole world about you, your mom, and your sis when Cameron mentioned-"

If she were threatening me with this years ago, I would have already been sweating bullets and freaking out, but all I do is raise an eyebrow as Genji puts his hand across his sister's mouth, "That's enough Kara."

I see a shiver run up Genji's body as Kara licks his hand, and once my eyes find his own, I make sure he knows I owe him one for that save. Honestly, it's bad enough I get crap about that from Cameron, I don't need it from someone who I know would spill that secret under the right conditions. Whatever, I've got some time before we all have to get to the cliffs anyway, so I get to my feet, and upon remembering what I'm wearing, race to the bathroom before anyone can notice. I skid into the first open stall I see, and I spout curse after curse to Cobalt as I look down at her "gift". Somehow, probably with Juniper's help, she switched my regular sleeping clothes with a bright blue t-shirt and sweatpants… with little bunnies hopping around. Damn older sisters!

It isn't until about three minutes of cursing and boiling frustration later that I realize in my hurry to get out of sight, I forgot to grab my clothes to change into. So, I spend about another minute steeling myself, ready to face judgment, when all of a sudden a ball of various fabrics hits me in the face. I look down at my hands and find my clothes draped over my arms, looking as though they had been freshly washed. An accented voice cuts through my question before I can voice it, "You can thank me later Arc, consider that the one I owe you for that little jab yesterday morning."

"Thanks, Cameron. Though I doubt that's the case, considering you owe me more than one for all the times that you've brought that damned thing up. Besides, I know the real reason you're helping me out is with this is because you don't want my sisters to be able to mess with me as you do." Once I'm dressed, I open the stall door and see Cameron looking at me through the mirror, smirking like a man with all the upper hands in the world.

"Maybe, maybe not. Whatever the case may be," Alistair puts his aviators back on while he pauses, "I've still got the words to trigger your worst nightmare."

You know what? I'm not even going to grace that comment with a response. Proceeding to disregard the knowing look I'm sure he's giving me, I just fix up everything above my scalp and leave. As soon as I'm out of the bathroom, a ballroom full of yawns and tired eyes forms a chorus of sleepy groans. Luckily no one has actually stood up from where they placed themselves last night, save for the few already up and ready, and so I use the extra breathing room to head towards the ones who are already standing. Only my friends and I would be the first ones standing awake this early, blame it on our upbringing. Once I'm back where my stuff is, I find that Bianca, Noelle, and Rachel are already done changing out of their sleeping clothes and finishing some last minute adjustments to their combat gear.

"Wait…" oh dear gods, "Where are Kara and Summer?"

"Summer went to talk to her old man, while Genji and Kara are calling their mum and da," Cameron answers as he slides by me.

"Worryin' for whatever chaos a Rose could get up to alongside a Valkyrie, I see those genes of mine are working to perfection, but exactly for _Xiao Long_ have they been?"

If only squeezing my eyes shut could burn away those stupid puns, "You just set an alarm clock with those puns of yours, don't you mom?"

Turning around, I happily look down to see the original light-purple eyes that mine originated from. My mom, Yang Xiao Long-Arc, is a tall woman, but the two inches of height I have over her never fails to make me smile. Although, the mischievous intent behind her eyes and in her smirk doesn't seem to be affected by that little advantage of mine this time. In all the pictures we have back home, moms hair went past her waist, but for as long as I can remember, she shortened it to between her shoulders. With the shortened haircut, one could look and see a flame emblem with two crescent arcs inside it stitched onto the left shoulder of her bomber-style jacket. Other than that, the fact remains that my mom's body has not changed since I was three years old, which even I have to admit is impressive considering she gave birth to twins, then me, and then my little sister Melody.

A fact which Cameron never fails to use to his advantage, "Cheers Mrs. Arc! Been a while, hasn't it?"

"It's only been a few months, Cameron."

"And you still look as smashin' as you did back then!"

Left with no other option of escape, I groan as my hands attach themselves to my face like a pair of suction cups. The feeling made even worse by the knowing giggles coming from my mother, "Oh Cameron, still sweet as ever, yet just as clueless when it comes to hopeless endeavors."

Not looking the slightest bit guilty, all the piece of crap did was grow back a smirk, "Can't blame me for trying, can you?"

"Can't say I can, though I do still owe you one for that information you provided me with all those years ago. Think you could keep me up to speed on that while you're here?"

I can feel my skin begin to pale at my mother's request, and maybe that's what's making Cameron's stupid grin grow out of proportion, "It'd be my utmost pleasure, ma'am."

Gods, if you're still out there somewhere, take me now! "Alright, for the love of all that is holy, please just stop!"

My mother's laughter seems to be infectious, as it spreads to Cameron and Noelle, but while they keep chuckling, I feel a firm and cold touch on my shoulder, "Anyway, Arthur? Could I just have a word with you? It'll be real quick, and we'll be right outside on the balcony."

Huh, I wonder what's got my mom acting like this, "Yeah, sure. Can I just head to the lockers and get-"

"I already went and got them, but I'll give them to you after our talk."

Alright, now I'm worried, but I don't let that show as I nod my head and follow my mother out to the balcony. The whole walk there, I can feel all the watchful eyes from the other hunters-in-training, but I try not to pay any mind to it, remembering all the exercises Genji and his father taught me. Once we're out of the room, I find myself in another state of suspension, just like yesterday when Summer and I were in front of the statue. I've never been on this balcony before, and though the view is pretty amazing, I can't really think about that as all I can think about is that this is the place where my father got a reality check from his partner, and where he talked some sense into Neptune Vasilias. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, then perhaps Weiss would've been spared a lot of heartaches, but then again, if that were so, then Noelle would've never come to be.

Whatever, my mom wanted to talk out here, I shouldn't be spacing out thinking about a past from before I was born, "So, what did you want to talk about mom? Everything okay?"

Turning around, she leans her back onto the railing, her hair flowing in the wind and her eyes presenting some feeling or emotion I don't recognize, "Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were feeling after your first day at Beacon as a potential student. That and, well, I haven't seen you since your father and I left Vale last week to get everything ready for the new school year."

Pretty ironic that someone like my mom would say a sentence about preparation and school, "Well, everything's going good so far… except for Juniper and Cobalt switching out my regular sweatpants and t-shirt for a bunny-themed sleep set."

She starts smiling like a playful cat, "Hey, look on the bright side, at least you don't have to choose between a onesie or a short crop top. That's the choice I gave your sisters when they came for their first year."

I feel like I shouldn't be surprised, but I am, "Has anyone ever told you how evil you can be to us sometimes?"

"You've met every single one of your father's sisters, and I'm the evil one? All I've ever done to you and your sisters is a little crime and _pun_ishment."

"And every single one of those sentences was poorly _executed_."

There are a few beats of silence as my mom's eyes scrutinize my every move, and I take the initiative to break the silence with a groan, "Of all the genes I inherited from you, the Xiao Long pun gene is the worst. I hate the fact I can't stop myself, no matter how much I try to stave off those sorry excuses for humor."

I brace myself for a pun-filled lecture about how 'pure' and 'masterful' puns are, but instead, I get no words and a saddened smile, "At least the idea of finally going through the Initiation hasn't changed who you are when it comes to my jokes."

Hi there confusion, my name's Arthur, "What? Mom, what are you talking about?"

The fact that her eyes look like they're filled with pride, but her smile still seems to carry a sense of sadness, "Look, Arthur I… I brought you up here because I wanted to make sure you were going into the Initiation with the right set of mind. To make sure you understood this is all about you, and not us. I know that ever since your father and I started training you, you started to find everyone who didn't know you personally either pity or envy you, even when you don't want it. You quickly figured out that that was because of the things Jaune, myself, and our teams did as hunters, and I think it only got worse when you learned the things the rest of the world hasn't even realized. Since then, I know you've been carrying around this feeling of agonized frustration, especially when you fell into the same boat as those random people and started comparing yourself to us."

The smile fades, and the next thing I know, she takes on a grave, no-nonsense look as she stands right in front of me and stares into my eyes like they're some ocean, "Before you charge headlong into the Initiation, I want you to be in the right mindset. The way other people see you? How they only see you as a prodigal son? None. Of. That. Matters. What matters now is what you do as Arthur Pendragon Arc. Keep looking me right in the eyes, and give me your word as an Arc that when you get into Beacon, you won't let any of that get to you, or even give that crap a second thought."

That's easy for her to say, especially since she doesn't entirely get it, but she's my mother, and I so what other choices do I have? "Alright, I promise that during Initiation, and everything afterward, everything I do will be as Arthur Pendragon Arc. Arc's word."

AGH! BONES! BREAKING! CAN'T-! DAMN IT, MOM! "That's all I wanted to hear. I'm so proud of you, Arthur."

The second her vice-like grip around me relents, I drop to my hands and knees and breath in that sweet, sweet air. I don't need to see her face to know that mom's not amused, "Oh please, you've been in stronger hugs than that with Nora and Kara."

She has a point, but I figure it wouldn't hurt to keep playing for another few moments, and I was going to until I look up to see her holding my sword and gauntlet. "It's almost time. I love you, Arthur, and I know you'll go on to be one of the best students in Beacon history."

I chuckle as I grab the handle, I feel the black leather grip, and it never stops feeling right in my hands, "Is that the Arc promise you got from marrying dad?"

"Nope," before I can take the gauntlet, I find her putting it on my arm for me, "that's one hundred percent Xiao Long prophecy."

"Is that an actual thing?"

"Ask your grandfather next time you see him."

* * *

-Bianca POV-

* * *

Seeing as how Arthur's mom will probably be keeping him for a while, the rest of us finish getting dressed into our combat clothes and head over to the lockers to get our weapons. Genji, Kara, and Summer catch up with us just as we're about to walk through the doorway, "Don't tell me you were about to go pull an armory walk without us!"

My ears flicked around as they register whatever it was I just heard, "What's an 'armory walk' Kara?"

"What do you think it is Bianca? A walk through an armory."

While Summer looks as confused as I am, Genji just looks tired, "Kara, it's the locker room, not the armory."

"And what are those lockers in the room filled with?"

Noelle, Summer, Rachel, and I all look at each other, none of us know what to say or think, while Cameron laughs, "She's got us there, that's for sure!"

"Alright, so while Cameron tires himself out with all of that laughing, Kara and I spoke to our parents, they said to wish you all good fortune. Oh, and Bianca? Your grandfather talked to them earlier." my ears perk up, waiting to hear the whatever Genji has to say, "He said he eagerly awaits to hear how Initiation goes, and he sends all his good wishes to you and your brother."

Guilt manages to creep back into me. It's been almost a year since my grandfather, Ghira, was diagnosed with aura degradation, and ever since it's been getting more difficult to think of actually going here to Beacon. When he and Goma Kali retired, they left the house in Kuo Kuana to my mother, and they retired to Anima. They don't live all that far from Mistral or Haven Academy, which ended up being a great turn of luck, as my grandfather got so restless in his retirement that he ended up being something of a consultant and benefactor for Haven. Headmaster Lie became good friends with him within the first few meetings, and most of the times I've seen or talked to him, Genji's father has been there for his wisdom as well. Now, instead of going to Haven to be close to my sick grandfather, he and Goma Kali convinced me to go to Beacon with all of my friends, and what makes the guilt worse is that it didn't take much convincing on their part.

Only now do I notice that the whole time I've been thinking about my grandfather, my head tilted itself downwards to my feet. Looking back up, I find everyone looking at me with a mixture of worry and sadness. I barely manage to smile, "Thank you for letting me know Genji. I'll be sure to get in contact with him after the entrance exam."

"You know you can talk to us, right?" EEP! Where did Arthur come from?! "You know if there's anything you want to talk about, we'll all be here."

His eyes… why do they look so beautiful when they're filled with concern? UHP! AND WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?! "I… I know Arthur, I just, I'm okay right now, I just need to keep my mind on the here and now."

Um… why is he looking at me so scrutinizingly now? STOP CHURNING STOMACH! Oh no, not the smile too! "Alright then, but if you want to talk, don't even think about not letting us know. That's an order as leader of the Beacon Brigade."

Who scoffed just now? "All of our parents only declared you the leader because you were the one that spoke for all of us when you announced we all wanted to attend Beacon." Oh, Noelle.

"And don't you hate that name or something?"

"Quiet, Cameron."

Wait a minute… oh, my gods… Goma Kali's smile. When she was taking me into going to Beacon with everyone else, her smile was so mischievous and knowing, and now I get it. This kind of banter, the memories we have and will share, she knew exactly how happy I am to be a part of this. I huff and shake my head at that woman's antics, but a real smile can't stop making itself at home on my face. "Thank you, Arthur. Thank you, everyone."

Seeing my smile, they all nod in confirmation as we begin looking for our weapons. I turn back around to see Arthur just standing there waiting for the rest of us, Aurum Mortem already sheathed behind his shoulder and Draco Meteor fastened to his forearm. Finding my locker, I open it up and pull out my katanas, Solar and Lunar, and I fix my quiver of dust arrows above my cloak; Noelle sheathes Dreizack on her hip while it's in its cutlass form, Rachel equips her Lucky Feet onto her boots. Meanwhile, Summer slings Blooming Rose over her shoulder, Cameron slips his tomahawks into the straps under his jacket before he tightens Terminator onto the forearms of his coat, Genji collapses Fire Lotus onto his back, and Kara places Gondul just above her waist.

As soon as we all have our weapons and gear equipped, a small ding from the loudspeakers signals a coming announcement. "ATTENTION: WILL ALL FIRST YEARS HEAD TO THE CLIFFS FOR ENTRANCE EXAM. REPEAT: WILL ALL FIRST YEARS HEAD TO THE CLIFFS FOR ENTRANCE EXAM."

Once the announcement ends, Arthur walks over to the rest of us, a handsome- er- confident smile on his face, "Well guys, looks like the time's finally come. No matter what happens, no matter what teams or partners we might get, we will always be the Beacon Brigade. For once, I'm happy about that. Now, what say we get out there and show everyone else here exactly who we are? YOU WITH ME?!"

"YEAH!"

With that, everyone starts walking to the cliffs, ready to take our first steps to become huntsmen and huntresses. Though, I hold behind just for a moment as I draw and examine Solar. I run my thumb over the sun-shaped guard of the blade and whisper, "This is for you dad, I promise I'll make you proud."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's not much to say about this chapter. Yang gets a fitting welcome back, or at least I think she does, that's up to you guys as readers. We get a little sneak peek at the weapons of our little Brigade, which will most certainly all be put into action in the next chapter: Initiation Pt. 1. Also, in order to get these chapters out at a reasonable time, they will be around this length, if not a little bit longer.**

**Special thanks to BlackLight181 for beta-ing this chapter, be sure to head over to his page and check out his stories. He's also just returned to writing RWBY stories, and he's starting his return with a bang! Before that though, make sure to leave some comments, questions, guesses, advice, and some constructive criticism in the Review section, it always helps.**

**'Til next time!**


End file.
